Take a shot
by sassymajesty
Summary: When had doing tequila shots become such a flirtatious ordeal? Both were confident they could hold their liquor, but both failed to acknowledge the alcoholic content of their current beverage and were blissfully unaware of how much faster doing shots could get you drunk.


Scrolling through my dash on Tumblr, I see that il-etait-une-fois-nos-reves made a post about Robin and Regina doing body shots and things spiraled from there. It's more PWP than anything, and please let me know what you think! I've revised it but I apologize for any typos and grammas mistakes. I own nothing.

* * *

**TAKE A SHOT**

* * *

Sitting on her ankles, Regina wondered when it had become a habit for them to drink in front of the fireplace.

Not that she was complaining.

Being in front of a heat source had become more of a necessity than a luxury in the last few months and now, even with Elsa in full control of her freezing magic, they had missed summer and the majority of the fall, entering a ruthless winter in the first weeks of December. With the wind howling outside and a sorceress on a loose, they found comfort on each other's warmth and good wine could always calm their nerves that had endured much more than a snow storm in June.

Something was different this time around. Robin's fingers still drew patterns on Regina's palm and she still traced the muscles on his arms, but it felt like a burden has been lifted from their shoulders. They smiled more often than they had in these months when they were together but with guilt eating them from the inside out; their hands found each other's flesh more freely now that they didn't have to hide, didn't have to make excuses for being together. Now that Marian had accepted that Robin was no longer hers, their kisses felt a tad more bruising, their touches a bit more urgent.

Or maybe, the fault lied in the shots of tequila they were doing.

Robin showing up around seven to have dinner with her during the weeks Henry stayed with Emma was no surprise, nor was the fact that he more often than not brought a bottle of red wine along - or fine scotch when either of them had had a rougher day. But when he had come by a little past nine that night, it _had _been a surprise. She had made herself some soup, since he had called her earlier that evening saying he had plans for dinner - he didn't elaborate, and she didn't ask him to, assuming he would be having dinner with Marian to discuss Roland's schedule once more.

"Emma asked me over and told me not to tell you," had been his answer to her raised eyebrows, giving her a peck on her lips before making his way inside as soon as Regina stepped to the side.

He ignored the eye roll he had gotten when she commented, "You are clearly doing a wonderful job at that," and gestured to the foreign bottle in his hands, the golden liquid sloshing inside as he shrugged his coat off and put it on a hanger near the entrance.

Grabbing a bag from his coat pocket, Regina eyed him suspiciously as he handed it to her, talking as she inspected the contents - two shot glasses, a few cut up limes and a salt shaker, "The Sheriff wanted to offer me a job. She said it was in her budget to have a deputy and her father had been too busy with Prince Neal to be of any help."

Ignoring the voice inside her head that claimed_ Ms. Swan _should've talked to her before all this ordeal, Regina smiled at him, "I'm glad to know our Sheriff is making wise decisions for a change." Robin intertwined their fingers and led them to the study, moving with ease through the house as if it were his own, "I'm still in the dark about the tequila you're holding, dear."

Holding the door for Regina before following her inside, Robin answered in a somewhat confused voice, "Emma gave it to me as a 'welcome to the job' gift, but Killian said you and I should drink together."

"Oh?" was all that Regina managed to say as Robin fetched her a throw pillow and gestured for her to sit in front of the lit fireplace, "What else did the handless wonder said?"

Regina couldn't quite say if the blush tainting Robin's ears was from the sudden warmth or from something the pirate had said, but she got her answer as soon as he settled near her and reached for the bottle, "I think we should drink first. Do you know there's a whole ritual for drinking this?"

In fact, yes. She knew the whole process and how the lime washed away the hot sting the tequila caused, but she only smirked and let him lead her. As he filled both shot glasses almost to the rim, Regina settled the limes on a neat pile, using the bag they've come in to keep them from touching the carpet.

Gesturing for him to go first, she watched carefully as he licked the space between his thumb and finger before sprinkling salt on it. Regina could feel the blood getting warmer in her veins as Robin licked the salt off his skin and drank the content of his glass in one gulp, groaning at the burn in his chest before sucking on the lime.

Regina licked her bottom lip as he grinned at her, clearly proud of having showed her something from this new strange world she was so adept of. He wriggled his eyebrows, pointing his chin towards the full shot glass and handing her the lime. Keeping her eyes trained on his, she licked the same spot on her hand and waited for him to sprinkle salt, licking it off and tilting the liquid, feeling it burning her throat as she reached for the lime - she definitely did not miss the way his eyes had grown a shade or two darker, and she made a point to let a sighing moan out of her throat before dropping the lime.

When had doing tequila shots become such a flirtatious ordeal?

Both were confident they could hold their liquor, but both failed to acknowledge the alcoholic content of their current beverage and were blissfully unaware of how much faster doing shots could get you drunk.

Within less than a handful of shots, they were heavily tipsy. Regina giggled before licking the salt off Robin's hand and emptied her shot glass, meeting his hooded eyes as she reached for the lime he was holding out for her. They'd take a break every other shot for a kiss - whenever their hands weren't holding glasses and limes, they were on each other, pulling on legs and tugging torsos closer, nails grazing necks as tongues licked the salt off each other's lips.

Robin did another shot, setting the glass bottoms up on top of the bottle and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, drawing her impossibly close. She was already sitting in between his legs, her own wrapped around his waist, and his pulling at her made Regina wrap her arm around his neck for purchase, finding his lips with hers without a second thought.

When they parted, her lips were swollen and his bottom one had a faint bite mark - she made a mental note to fix that come morning, otherwise half the town would assume she had nibbled on it for hours on end.

"You're not going to tell me what Hook told you?" her voice was low and heavy, either with alcohol or arousal, and Robin blinked at her in confusion as Regina raised her eyebrows, "I saw you blushing and you said we should drink first. I'm guessing, whatever it was, it had a heavy sexual content."

Robin laughed, the shots making him less wary of what was proper to talk to a lady about, "He told me that we should do body shots."

Touching her tooth with the tip of her tongue in a wicked grin, Regina tugged at his hair, "Do you know how to do this?"

He shook his head in response, leaning in for another kiss before she had time to tell him her thoughts. He was cupping her cheek, keeping her close as his tongue peeked out and his free hand wandered from her ribcage to the swell of her breast. Regina gasped at the sudden touch and let his tongue in, rejoicing the fluttering feeling in her stomach instead of dreading it, like she was so used to.

Robin let his fingertips trace patterns on top of Regina's blouse until they found the soft crest, making itself visible through the thin fabric. She put a hand on his chest and broke the kiss a mere second before he took a better grasp and ordered through heavy breaths, "Take your shirt off."

He was more than happy to oblige, but he whimpered as her warmth left his body. Pulling his shit up and over his head, tossing it aside, he stretched her arms for her to come back into his embrace, but she simply shook her head, busying herself with pouring another shot.

"Lay down, I'll teach you how a body shot is done," she said in a firm voice - or as firm as it could be, considering she was flustered with the prospective of her next actions - and pushed him until his back was on the carpet before he had time to question anything, "You'll see it's a lot more enjoyable than the shot alone."

He grunted in anticipation as he saw her chocolate eyes glimmering with something that would always make his stomach drop. Following her instructions, Robin put an arm under his head to prop it up a little, opening his mouth obediently and locking his teeth around the cut lime she placed there.

Robin could see the grin on Regina's lips that she wasn't even trying to hide, and he swallowed hard when she straddled him, holding a shot glass filled to the rim and the salt shaker. He had an idea of what could happen next, since she had asked him to take off his shirt and the lime was nowhere near the area his shirt was covering.

But whatever was in his mind, it wasn't very close to reality

She nibbled the side of his body, pulling on his skin softly and peppering kisses until she reached the point she was looking for. With another healthy bite to his skin - it would leave a mark, he was so fair in that region - Regina licked his skin, wetting a path and causing his to skirm under her. She sprinkled salt over the wet skin, watching as it stuck in place and his eyebrows rose in comprehension.

It was indeed much more enjoyable this way. Regina tossed the shaker aside and smirked at him, before curling her fingers on his chest and licking the salt off his skin. She threw her head back, tipping the glass and feeling the liquid burning her chest but it wasn't as if her whole body hadn't been on fire since he mentioned body shots. Leaning forwards, she took a bite off the lime, freeing his mouth from the task of holding it and tossing it aside before capturing his lips in hers.

She flicked her tongue over his lips, tasting the lime, before deepening the kiss at the same time she rocked her hips. Robin's hands came to hold her hips and will them to keep moving, but Regina had stilled them and broken the kiss, smirking devilish as she sat contently on his lap, raking her nails down his chest.

As soon as her hands reached the button on his pants, she patted on his taut stomach and laughed softly, trying to say "All done," in a cold mayoral voice that came out heavy and cracked with her own arousal.

Chuckling with how he all but pouted and reached for another kiss, Regina started to climb off his body, ready to keep drinking like they were before, but Robin was faster and definitely had other plans. Pinning her down on top of him with his forearms on her half exposed thighs, Robin palmed her back to keep her steady and, using it as leverage to pull himself upright, he rocked his body until her back was on the carpet and he was kneeling in between her legs. Regina yelped and grasped at his shoulders, and Robin muffled her surprise kissing her passionately, adjusting her legs around his waist.

It hadn't been his most gracious move, not by a long shot. But Regina's nails dug into his neck as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with a sigh.

Sitting on his ankles, Robin busied himself with the buttons on her blouse – a simple task made difficult and hard to focus on when Regina trailed his chest, leaving deep red marks on his skin, fumbling with his zipper without giving much thought to it.

Being drunk and aroused, Regina deemed patience unnecessary – they could kiss their bruises better in the morning, but now she wanted _him_, rough and raw.

She had just worked the zipper and was about to pull his pants down his hips when he stopped and sat back, admiring her newly exposed upper body. Her dark red lacy bra was a vibrant contrast with the fair skin, her blouse hanging on her sides as she propped herself on her elbows, arching her back as Robin's hungry gaze took in the sight before him.

When Regina decided he had looked enough and she needed his hands back on her skin, she grasped at his waist, pulling him forwards for another kiss as she lowered herself back down. Their tongues met instantly, teeth clashing and biting down on lips until both were panting for air. Robin barely broke the kiss, keeping his mouth on her as both drew a breath, and nibbled on her lower lip and jaw, tracing the hard line with his tongue before letting go of her completely and sitting back on his ankles, arching his body just out of her grasp.

Regina whimpered with need, forgetting for a moment that she had once been a queen and all but crying in frustration, but Robin didn't give her a second glance – although the grin on his lips was a telltale sign that he knew exactly the state she was in and was enjoying it very much.

Digging the heels of her feet mercilessly into his lower back, demanding that he turned his attention back to her, Regina watched as Robin ignored her and reached for the forgotten salt shaker and dragged a few limes and the bottle closer to them.

A protest got stuck in Regina's throat as Robin's hand found her waist to keep her from rising and reaching for him, and her fingers curled into the carpet as Robin licked his lips, keeping his gaze on hers as he lowered himself to kiss her belly. He peppered soft kisses on the patch of skin her skirt didn't cover, and she dammed her idea of wearing her high waist pencil skirt as he fumbled with her zipper to ease it down and off her thighs. She cooperated like a good girl, lifting her hips when he asked to, and she was rewarded with a healthy bite near the waistband of her underwear.

Moaning softly as he soothed it with his tongue, Robin kissed his way up her torso, nibbling the skin around her navel and she could feel his grin on her skin as she squirmed under her. Flicking his tongue over a spot below her breast, Robin sucked on the spot as Regina fought to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head.

Letting the skin go, Robin reached for the salt shaker and Regina flung her arm across her face, biting down on her forearm as the salt was sprinkled on top of the wet skin to keep herself from giggling – she refused to let Robin know she was ticklish, as he seemed all too aware of the little sounds she was making.

Regina focused on the shivers rippling through her spine as he licked the salt from her skin. She braced herself from the lack of contact – doing body shots included letting go of each other to actually drink it – but he kept kissing her skin open mouthed. His tongue flicked over all the right places, making her feel so hot she wondered if her body knew they had had very good sex just that morning. As he got to the swell of her breast, he bluntly ignored her needy grunt and kissed her collarbone before retrieving from her, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig out of it.

Looking at Regina through half lidded eyes, Robin sat back on his ankles once more, inching his body away from her desperate hands, "Have I done it right, m'lady?"

She took a deep, steadying breath and propped herself up on her elbows, raising an eyebrow in feigned disapproval, a smirk creeping on her face, "You forgot the lime."

"Oh," he grinned at her, glancing at the limes and back at her, with a grin that would have fooled her as a childish one, if his eyes weren't burning with desire, "My mistake."

Letting Robin move her legs from where they were resting on hi's thighs, Regina opened them a bit wider, propping his feet almost flat on the ground. Deeming the position good enough, Robin got back on his knees, not giving Regina any kind of warning before he sucked on her inner thigh, grazing his teeth over the hot skin before letting it go and reaching for the salt just as a moan made its way up Regina's throat

He had been close –_ so close _– to where she really wanted him, but not remotely close enough to offer the throbbing ache in between her legs any kind of relief.

Sprinkling salt on the spot he had sucked on, Robin looked at Regina faking innocence as the woman glared down at him, fiercely ignoring how her legs were shaking slightly at the strange sensation the fine grains caused.

Reaching for the bottle and splaying his free hand on the side of Regina's belly, he gestured to her navel before saying, "May I?"

Noticing how heavily both of them were breathing, Regina was past the point denying some messiness and she licked her lips, nodding before she could be bothered to find her voice. Arching her back slightly and adjusting her head back on the carpet, Regina could only feel a cold liquid being poured on her skin – she was sure _some_ of it was in her belly button, but it had overflowed and ran down her belly, her position causing it to form a river towards her breasts.

Her vision had begun to blur and she felt before she saw Robin cupping her cheek, brushing her hair from her neck. A smile had started to form on her lips when she felt more cold liquid running through the valley of her breasts and down to the hollow of her throat. As she focused, Regina saw Robin squeezing the lime onto her and for some godforsaken reason, it all but robbed the breath from her lungs.

Robin lowered himself, brushing his lips along Regina's jawline and nibbling at her earlobe, he bit down on it, his breath hot and heavy, before carefully turning his attention back to her thigh.

Grasping hopelessly at the carpet, trying not to spill more liquid than she had already with her squirming as his fingertips grazed her sides, Regina felt a tiny bite on the back of her knee. She opened her legs wider, granting him a better access as he reached the salt on her skin, and she could barely restrain a moan as his tongue lapped in slow circles. As his teeth sunk into her skin hard enough to almost break it, she let a throaty scream and if she was angry at him for that, she herself couldn't tell.

After soothing the bite with his tongue, Robin cupped her behind, squeezing the flesh shamelessly as he reached for the liquid spilling over her navel. His tongue danced around the hot flesh, causing goose bumps on its wake as Regina squirmed and tried not to let a giggle out. Robin quickly sucked the alcohol out of her belly button, and Regina wondered if he had even swallowed before his mouth was on her skin again.

He diverged from the river of tequila that had formed in between the soft valley of her ribcages and peppered kisses all over her belly, sucking hard on several spots - Regina had no doubts she would be full of soft hickeys on her stomach come morning. Her hands reached his hair, pulling at it at every bite and running her fingers soothingly through it as he licked her skin clear of tequila.

He had just reached her side when his beard tickled her just enough for her to let a throaty mix of laughter and moan. Regina forced his mouth away from her sides and back to the center of her chest, where she wouldn't burst in laugh as the fine hair on his cheeks burned her skin. She fully ignored the way his mouth stretched in a grin on her skin, knowing he'd use this new discovery to torture her sometime.

Gladly, he had enough sense to not do it now.

Wrapping her legs around his waist once more, Regina urged his hips down in a desperate attempt to meet hers, to give herself some release from all this build up. But Robin kept kissing his way up, Regina only remembering she had lime on her chest when his nose scrunched up against her throat, the sour liquid almost going down the wrong pipe.

His tongue swirled around her collarbone and the hollow of her throat, moving to the side where a single drop had run to and sucking it clean. Regina would either kill him for giving her so many hickeys, or make sure he'd pay in the same coin.

As Robin made his way to her mouth with a trail of tiny kisses, Regina felt him smirking against her mouth as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss instantly, tasting lime and tequila on his tongue. Her fingers had remained curled in a death grip on Robin's hair and shoulder, guiding him to her favorite spots and making him stay for a moment or two longer. His body was flushed on top of her, hearts beating rapidly on their chests, trying to pound their way out, and she let her hands wander.

As his tongue softly brushed against the roof of her mouth, Regina traced the muscles on his back with her fingertips, gently and slowly, mapping out his skin. As Robin rocked his body ever so slightly against hers, his prominent arousal found the apex of her thighs, and all of a sudden these light touches weren't enough and they were both wearing too much clothing.

Digging her nails in the middle of his back, she drew angry red lines up to his shoulders, pleased to feel rather than hear a hiss followed by a groan coming from him. Robin lifted himself on his palms, giving Regina just enough room to reach down and tug his jeans down.

"Take those _damn_ jeans off," she panted at his who was all too happy to oblige, removing his jeans and boxers as she slid her arms from her shirt - that was all but soaked in tequila and lime - worked the hooks on her bra and tossed it aside as well.

Robin fell back to his knees, hooking his fingers under the waist of Regina's panties and yanking it off as she lifted her legs up. Letting her legs fall, one to each side of him, Regina took a moment to appreciate the panting man raking his short nails on her hip bone. She gave him a once over, from head to toe, sticking to details such how deep the V on his waist was and the dotted line formed by three beauty marks on his left upper thigh, near his crotch.

As her eyes caught sight of his manhood, she wetted her lips, feeling her breath catch in her throat, dizziness suddenly hitting her as she found his gaze through her hooded eyes. She reached for him, smiling gladly when he crawled back towards her, moving upwards to kiss her. With the movement, his shaft slid over her folds, spreading warmth all over Regina's body as she arched into the touch, her mouth hungrily searching for Robin's to muffle a moan.

Feeling her wetness coating him and her thighs as well, Regina rocked her hips, searching for friction she so desperately needed. Robin let his face fall to the crook of her neck as he moved his hips, drawing sighs from her as he groaned against her skin. Regina hooked her legs on his hips, her foot kicking his thigh as she shifted under him, squirming as she found the right angle and started to move her hips in sync with his.

As he peppered kisses on her shoulder and collarbone, Regina breathed heavily near his ear, nails digging into his sides. The feeling of him sliding against her was amazing but not enough, not nearly enough for what they both had been craving. Reaching between them, Regina positioned him and angled herself, wrapping her legs more firmly around his waist as he slid all the way inside her, in an almost painfully slow fashion.

Remaining still for a moment, propped up on his elbows, he found her gaze, holding it for a moment and giving her a quick peck on the lips, "You're alright?" he asked softly, not at all like the man who had been marking her like _his _just a few moments ago.

"Yes," Regina felt her voice crack, and she turned her face to look at the tattoo on his wrist. A tear rolled down the side of her face and she gasped in surprise - she hadn't noticed the tears pooling in her eyes before.

Keeping one hand on his hip, she dragged the other up to his wrist, tracing the lion inside the shield and swallowing hard. Robin moved his hand to intertwine their fingers, keeping them locked on the carpet as Regina urged him to start moving.

Tearing her eyes away from the lion tattoo that had changed everything, Regina found Robin frowning, having yet to start moving within her, even though he was throbbing inside her clenching walls.

"Robin, I'm fine," she smiled brightly, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears - her smile was an almost exact copy of the first smile she ever directed towards him, back in the Enchanted Forest, when she was about to put herself under a sleeping curse. "Everything is good."

He must've found what he was searching in those dark chocolate pools because he started moving, mapping her face with his gaze and reading her reactions as he found a rhythm that suited them both. Regina arched her back, meeting his thrusts and sighing heavily with her eyes scrunched shut. Robin's lips met hers, parting them to deepen a soft kiss, contrasting with his sharp thrusts in the most pleasant way.

As his tongue searched for hers, the taste of lime only a faint reminder now, Regina wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

It had been an uphill battle for them to get where they were, sweaty and wanting souls, free to act on their hearts' desires. But they had to fight their own ego and other people but never each other - never, ever each other.

Fixing her leg higher on his thigh, Regina sighed his name as the angle of his hips was just so that she felt her surroundings starting to melt together. It had always been easy with each other, conversation flowing and touches in all the right places, and Regina had no idea what to do with a love so pure, a love that wished nothing in return besides being loved just the same. Regina had been at loss when he first said he loved her and in all those years as the evil ruler with a soul black as coal, she would never imagine she could ever be so careless with her own heart, handing it so easily to a thief.

And yet, she was pouring it out.

Robin whispered sweet nothings in her ear and she responded them in kind, panting and biting his shoulder when she couldn't find the words she wanted. Her mind was hazy, the warmth in the pit of her stomach growing to a fire that spread all through her body. Robin stopped for a moment and reached for the throw pillow forgotten so many kisses ago, and told her to arch her back so he could slide it under her. He did it without letting go of her hand and only barely sliding out of her.

When he slid in again, with a sharp thrust, both of them gasped and groaned - the angle and her own growing arousal made her tighter, and he could reach places he couldn't with her back flat on the ground.

Regina knew she wouldn't last long, not when her hips were making desperate circles and her nails were digging into Robin's knuckles as their hands remained linked, trying to ground herself. Robin's thrusts grew frantic, his cock hitting her just so that the slightest touch on her clit would send her tipping over the edge. Regina pressed her hips against Robin's and she dissolved into pleasure, rocking the waves of her orgasm as Robin came within her, her walls clenching around him sending him towards the same precipice.

They remained quiet for a moment, catching their breaths, before Robin pulled out and rolled them over. A hiss left his lips, followed by a "Ouch!" as a lime got pressed between the carpet and his back. In sync with each other - like the true soulmates they are - Robin lift his torso as Regina reached under him, chuckling as she retrieved the fruit.

"It stings so bad, but why? Did you scratch my back that hard?" he asked in a low voice, carefully putting the remaining limes away.

"Why, yes, dear," Regina answered him, lowering herself back down onto his chest as he laid down again, "That's what you get for teasing me."

Untangling his arms from her to grab hold of the throw blanket on the couch, Robin set it on top of her, snaking his hand back around her waist, "You say that as if you didn't like it."

She didn't bother to answer for a while, content in smiling against his skin, her eyes locked on his wrist as he ran his fingers through her hair. _How did I get so lucky?_ she mused, but refused to deem herself unworthy. Robin loved her for all she was, and she loved him back with all her soul.

Finding a hickey on his chest and a bite mark starting to swell on his shoulder, she figured they'd have to access the damage come morning. But now her mind was blissfully fuzzy, filled with nothing but warmth coming from Robin and shivers his fingers on her waist sent up her spine.

"We should have done body shots long ago," she mumbled, half asleep, sated, with a smile on her lips that lasted until morning.


End file.
